I'm Keeping Her
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: Response to XxUnknownXxXEntityxX's Chibi Challenge. Sesshoumaru takes in a new pet.


Kagome sat in her desk doodling carelessly across her English book, she hated English the most, but as her mother had moved them to England she had no choice but to accept it as life. Even if she really didn't like it.

Kicking her legs back and forth she scuffed the polished toes of her black school shoes against the linoleum of the floor. Her blazer was itchy because her momma had changed soaps and she was highly discontent.

She didn't like it here. It was strange, though she had been there for long enough to sort of learn the language; she was a seven year old fish out of water.

She had one other Japanese classmate; Inuyasha. He wasn't even there a whole lot of the time, constantly getting in trouble for fighting with the older demon boys in their school. Not to mention he was actually kinda stupid, Kagome giggled at the thought, he still couldn't do his four times table.

He sat next to her in class and was constantly having to go sit in the office to have a 'talk' which was adult code for told off. That's where he was right now and she was feeling the heat of the stares that her rambunctious companion usually kept away due to his liability to bite anyone who glanced in their direction.

She didn't like many of her other classmates; they thought her name was funny and made fun of her accent. She thought names like Lucy, Jane and Charlotte were strange but didn't say anything, she wanted to fit in. She struggled to pronounce their names, her pronunciation still limited to her Japanese accent and they made fun of that too. She wondered how long it would take for them to accept her.

She hoped it was soon.

The teacher called the attention of the class and smiled her soft smile. Kagome glowered out of the window; this lady didn't like her very much and seemed to repeatedly pronounce her name wrong on purpose.

"Today we are going to get a new student in our class." the woman announced.

The children in the class sat up straighter at the news, Kagome slumped down more in her desk.

"He is coming to stay with us all the way from Okinawa Japan."

At this, there was outrage. "Another Japanese kid?"

"What if they're weird like Kagome?"

"What if they're naughty like Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at the desk. She really hated being the centre of attention.

"Class!" the teacher reprimanded "Now, I'd like you all to welcome out new student. Kagome, I'm entrusting you with the care of him, he doesn't speak any English."

Kagome's eyes never wavered from their stare at the oak tree in the yard, but she nodded her head stiffly.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called "come in!"

The class settled into an expectant silence as the door was slowly pushed open. A small boy was revealed, dressed in their dark green uniform and a scowl. His hair was tied into a small plait at the base of his neck, his eyes large and molten gold, ears pointed and marking etched into his cheekbones whilst a crescent moon rode high proud brow. He was a Yokai of dignity, but the human children were unaware.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"What's with those things on his face?"

The demons, on the other hand, were silent. The small slightly feminine boy was radiating a huge amount of youki for someone so young, the demons children were instantly cowed.

Kagome tensed in her seat, she hadn't realised it would be a demon! Demon's never really liked her because she was a Miko.

Gulping, she met his cold eyes, he glowered at her and hastily she turned away. Such scary eyes!

"Kagome?" the teacher prompted.

Kagome stood shakily "_Nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome and I welcome you to our school on behalf of the class_."

He gave her an appraising look.

"_You are Japanese_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Your eyes_?"

She touched a hand to the corner of her left eye. "_I'm half English_."

"_Is that why you're in England_?"

"_No, just cause Momma said so_." she shrugged. "_Didn't want to._"

"_Hn_" he glowered at the classroom "_you are the only one who speaks Japanese_?"

"_There is another boy, but he isn't here right now_" Kagome explained.

"_You are a Miko_?"

"_Momma says I'm special_."

He nodded "_You are adequate_."

"_What's that mean_?" she asked softly, not liking to admit her lack of vocabulary in front of one so self-possessed.

"_You will do._" He nodded.

"Kagome? Would you tell Sesshoumaru to sit at the back?" the teacher interrupted and Kagome blushed as she realised all her class mates were staring at her. Sesshoumaru remained distant and impassive, as if he didn't mind being the centre of attention.

"_She says you have to sit over there." _Kagome pointed to the back and he wrinkled his nose.

"_I will sit with you."_ He declared as he claimed the seat next to her and took a discreet sniff of her hair.

"_Why_?" she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to like it if Sesshoumaru stole his seat.

"_I've decided to keep you_."

And he had kept to his word.

There had been a brief-four year long-spat between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha over the ownership of Kagome. She had ended it with threats of necklaces of subjugation.

Their teenage years had been highly hectic, what with Sesshoumaru's fan club and Kagome's extremely amorous stalkers; they had struggled to get everyone to leave them alone. Which had been exactly what they had wanted, Sesshoumaru preferred the privacy and wanted to keep his Kagome to himself, Kagome had never really made friends what with Sesshoumaru chasing them away unintentionally, so she didn't care. She didn't really want to hang out with people who were too intimidated with Sesshoumaru to talk to her anyway.

But that was the past, this was the present. And, in this present she was completely shocked out of her very mind.

Chinese takeaway and legal documents lay sprawled out across his desk. He had removed his suit jacket and tie; she had discarded her shoes and undone a button on her shirt. They were sat pretty close together, both going over the same document and her knee would brush the outside of his thigh whenever she leant over to read.

And yet, currently, she sat there absolutely flabbergasted. Had he really just done that? No, impossible.

"_Impossible_" she whispered, eyes wide.

Rolling his eyes he once again lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, this one less chaste than the first and more lingering. Her heart beat like it was a caged butterfly trying to break free from captivity.

He pulled away, she pulled him back. Their lips brushed together, a petal over silk, and she fell off her chair into his lap; she'd leant over too far to catch his lips and left her chair behind.

With her now firmly situated on his lap, he coaxed her lips to open and began to explore her hidden warmth with his tongue, smirking when she responded in kind. Eventually, the need to breathe became too strong to simply ignore and they pulled away from each other. Though Sesshoumaru kept his hand on her hips to prevent her from leaving his and rested his forehead on hers.

"_Huh_?" she asked, blinking up at him in shock. "_What just happened_?"

"_I kissed you, then you kissed me_" he pointed out with a trademark smirk.

"_But-but, why_?" she asked mystified. She'd been under the impression her feelings for this Yokai were one sided. If he was playing with her now she would never forgive him.

"_Is that not the normal thing for a male to do to an onna he desires_?" he asked softly.

"_Seriously_?"she asked wryly "_I wouldn't know, you've chased away every male who's ever come anywhere near me_."

He glowered at her "_And for good reason too_." he noted as he inhaled the delicious scent of her hair.

"_Why now_?" she asked. They had been working together for seven years, at his insistence and this was the first time their relationship had progressed beyond platonic.

"_Because I found it_." He declared with a certain amount of grandeur.

"_Found what_?"

"_This_" he pulled an ornate opal ring, a large opal set in white gold, from his pocket and slid it onto her finger. "_To make you my wife_."

Her eyebrows flew to her hairline. "_And you went and just decided that huh_?" she asked, a slightly bemused yet elated grin on her face. "_Most guys get down on one knee and ask the woman. They don't usually tell her she's getting married whether she likes it or not_."

He smirked condescendingly at her as he kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled on the juncture of her neck until her head flopped to one side. "_But haven't I told you, my little one; I decided long ago that I was going to keep you. And I intend to make good on my promise."_

_"You'd better."_

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks for reading and drop me a review!


End file.
